Wren's Story
by horrorfanfics13
Summary: We see the story through the eyes of the Liars, we never see the story through the possible main antagonists eyes. Wren's story is so much more than what we see.
1. Chapter 1

When I was a young girl, my family put me in Radley Sanitarium. Apparently, I wasn't the first child to be abandoned in that Hell hole. My first week there was very peculiar. I met a boy named Charles, and we became good friends. Charles and I became friends insantly. We would joke as children that when we got older we'd switch bodies.

"Bethany, I wish I had your hair." Charles would say to me.

"Charles, I wish I had YOUR HAIR." I'd say back.

We'd go back and forth like that for hours. The first few days were basically the nurses telling me what I needed to do in a day, taking blood samples, settin up appointments with the psychiatrist, and getting the right prescriptions scheduled. We all got a sheet of paper with our schedules. They tried to make them seem fun, like being in this place was a choice, a resort. They tried to remind Charles, me, and the other abandoned kids that we weren't alone and our families cared, they just wanted us to be healthy. What a bunch of bullshit. My family dropped me here. I was forced to build my life. That week I decided I wanted to start over. I didn't want to be Bethany Young, I wanted to be a boy with goals, ambitions, and happiness.

As Charles and I were scrapbooking one day, I opened a magazine to a beautiful boy. I wanted to be him. His name was Wren Hensley. Wren, what a beautiful name. Charles suggested Brett, Brandon, or any other B name she could think of. I didn't like the B names. I wanted a unique name, but not one that was difficult to pronounce. I made a whole page of Wren Hensley surrounded by hearts and other beautiful boys. I wasn't attracted to them in a homoerotic way, I simply admired them. I was very much attracted to women my entire life, even while I was one.

"Bethany, it's time for your appointment." A friendly nurse said.

I walked up the hall and saw a familiar girl talking to a woman who looked like Charles' mom but with dark hair. She looked a lot like the familiar little girl I had seen. She was probably 10, I was 15. I continued walking down the hallway and sat in front of my psychiatrist. We didn't exactly get along. He was sure there was something seriously wrong with me and that I was in a permanent state of psychosis, I disagreed. I felt like a king!

"Hello Bethany. How are you feeling today?" he asks. It's a test. I know it's a test.

"I'm good... er, fine. Good? Which one will not get me penalized?" I ask.

"Bethany, darling, you aren't in trouble. We're simply here to talk."

"Well, I did learn one thing..."

"Oh? Would you mind sharing?"

"I want to become a boy... And change my name... To Wren."

"Wren? Wren Young?"

"No, Wren Kingston. I want a reminder that I feel like a king today."

"Well, I will certainly consider it."

"Consider it?! It's my life!"

"I am aware, Bethany. But given what recently happened with Mrs. Cavanaugh..."

"Oh my God! I didn't push her! Why am I the only one who seems to remember Charles is a bully and a liar?!"

"Strong words coming from his best friend... I believe you, Bethany. But we are still investigating."

"There's nothing to investigate, in fact, we aren't friends anymore! Not if you don't get me on some testosterone immediately! And you might think that means nothing, but that means Charles will be ALL your problem. I won't even lift a finger when he hurts all of you."

"...Fine, you win. I will start you out on a low dose of testosterone, we'll see how you react and gradually increase it. I'll have the Rosewood Courthouse fax me a name change request this afternoon. Anything else?"

"Yes, I want pre-med classes to become a doctor at your expense and a letter of recommendation for Oxford University."

"I meant anything else you'd like to talk about, but fine. Nothing else."

I stand up, and we shake hands. I go to the nurses station and knock on the glass window of the wood door. The nurses answer politely, asking me what I need.

"A haircut."

"Oh Bethany, honey, we don't do that. We aren't allowed to have sharp objects near patients. But every month a woman comes in and gives haircuts. She'll be here in 2 and a half weeks."

"I know. I've been here since I was 7. I just thought you might have a way to speed it up. Sorry."

"Of course you do, Bethany... I'm sorry."

"It's Wren."

"Excuse me?"

"My psychiatrist is getting the name change request this afternoon. My name is Wren Kingston now."

"Oh, okay sweetie. Why don't you join the other girls in the TV room?"

"I'm not a girl. But fine."

I walk over and sit next to Charles. He has an evil grin, as usual. Why does he get the good body and nice treatment out of fear? At least now I can use him to my advantage. But I still just can't get over why he's grinning.

"What the hell are you so happy about?" I finally ask.

"Geez, what's got into you? Your guy is on TV. That Wren character you love so much!" Charles says.

"Wren Hensley? Everyone shut up!" I yell.

I hear his voice. It's English. Very English. That's what I wanted.

"Charles, this is the voice I want. I have to tell you something. The psychiatrist is going to give me testosterone. And let me change my name. He's even getting me some pre-med classes and a letter of recommendation for Oxford. Oxford, Charles!" I exclaim.

"Wow, that's great... Why would they give you all that? I have to practically beg a nurse for another cup of Jell-O."

"I... um, I guess just good behavior."

"You sure it's not a bribe to keep me under control?"

"...Okay, it is. But you know what? I'm not sorry, Charles. Look, you can finally become Cece! You can scare this dude into getting what you want. Tell him you want to get smart, get estrogen, and some meds to keep your mind sane."

"Keep my mind sane? Bethany, that's so rude."

"Oh grow up, Cece! See how good it feels? I'm officially changing my name to Wren Kingston. Please only refer to me as that."

"Wren? Like the character? Where's your British accent?"

I test out a few different accents, we laugh and choose one. Charles tells me he is ready to finally be female. He tells me we'll go on this journey together. Study together, transition together, like the best of friends. For a moment, I forget I'm so mad at him because of Marion. The familiar girl shows up again. She sits in front of us, her eyes look exhausted.

"Are.. Are you okay?" I ask her, keeping the accent.

"Yes. No. I don't know. Who are you?" she replies.

"My name is... Wren. This is Cece. Who are you?"

"Spencer."

"Hi Spencer. Do you know why you're here?"

"My mom couldn't keep me. She was supposed to give me to my other family, but she said I needed to go here first to forget her. It didn't work though."

"Oh. Well, Cece and I were abandoned here by our parents too. We can help you. We're your friends, Spencer."

"Why would she just leave me here? I'm not crazy..." Spencer says, she begins to cry. I sit next to her and put my arm around her.

"No one really knows, but we're here."

"Wren, where are you from?"

"Oh, uhh... London."

"Your voice is so... comforting. Perhaps when you go back to London I'll visit you one day."

"I'd really enjoy that, Spencer."

We smile at each other. I notice Charles sighing very melodramatic. I glare at him. How could he be jealous of a 10 year old girl? I was 5 years older than her.

"Girls, boys, back to your rooms!" A nurse yells. This one isn't as nice.

We get up and walk down the hall. Charles waves as he goes into his room. Then Spencer. I'm the last one. They keep me in a room alone. I sit on my bed and pull my sketchpad out. I open up the sketchpad and see my drawings of Charles' mother, but now they look horrific. I know Charles did this. He's never forgiven his mother for abandoning him. I think mine probably had her own reasoning, so I don't really talk about it. I look over in my mirror, I pull my hair up and cover it with my hands, imagining my face as a mans. I don't like it at first, but I know it's not accurate. I do love the British accent though. I haven't broken character since Charles and I first tested out my accents.

I open a new piece of paper, and sketch myself in a doctors uniform as a boy. My badge says "Dr. Kingston", my hair is short, dark, and curly. I put my sketchpad back under my mattress, and shut off my light. I climb into bed, and slowly drift off to sleep picturing my male self.


	2. Chapter 2

**2 years later.**

It's been 2 years to the day since I started testosterone. I've fully adjusted to the British accent. I'm 17, about to turn 18! When you're 18, you can legally check yourself out of this place as long as you have no bad marks. I've completed pre-med, so the day I get out I have a flight booked to Oxford. I'll complete my 4 year college there, and become an MD. Cece was fully transitioned and working on college too. She had matured a bit, however we had begun a dangerous game. A very, very dangerous game. Cece and I were allowed 1 vacation day a year, but we wanted more. For 2 weeks, we would take our sleeping pills and hide them. One night, we drugged all the nurses and the psychiatrist with them and locked them in a closet all night. We broke into the psychiatrists office and got years of dirt on him to be able to do whatever we want whenever we want. We got an entire week of vacation time!

We went to this vacation spot Cece's real mother suggested, and I met a girl named Alison. She kept calling me board shorts and flirting with me, telling me how much she loved my accent. Ali and Cece fought a lot. Cece thought her baby sister wouldn't be able to understand me. But that didn't stop us. Ali would sneak out every night to come to my cabin. One night, I told Ali I was leaving and she got violent. She threw a bowl and cut my skin.

I walked out of the cabin and headed down to the lake. I pulled out a cigarette and lit it up. It was pure ecstasy. Not even the nicotine, just the fact I had enough freedom to smoke. As I walked closer to the lake puffing on my cigarette, I saw a girl throwing face casts into the lake. She had dark brown hair and features similar to Spencer. It looked like Spencer from a distance. Could it be?

"Excuse me, you look so much like an old friend, what's your name?" I asked her.

"Melissa. I don't think we've met, I would remember your face. You're a total 10. Even if it is temporarily an 8 due to the cigarette."

We smiled and laughed.

"I'm Wren-err, Wren Kingston. Pleasure to meet you, Melissa."

"Wren, I like that name. What are you doing out here?"

"Oh, a friend dragged me up here for a vacation."

"I see. Do you have a girlfriend?"

"I'm not sure honestly. I thought I did, however she just throw a bowl at me causing this cut on the side of my face."

"Oh my God! Your girlfriend did this?"

"Again, not really my girlfriend. She's flirting with at least half the other guys up here."

"Come back to my cabin, I have a first aid kit."

We walked back towards her house as Ali stepped outside of a cabin with a man. I recognized him as the man who had encouraged Mrs. Dilaurentis to stay away from Cece. She told me his name was Wilden. Ali smirked evilly at me. She thought she was getting away with some selfish game, and even more, thought she was hurting me and that made her deeply happy.

"Alison, I'm done with you. For good." I said.

"Excuse me? You aren't my boyfriend." she said.

"Is that why you threw a tantrum like a child in my cabin?"

"Shut up!"

She lunged towards me, luckily Wilden caught her in time and held her back. Melissa looked at her like she was crazy. The two clearly knew each other and did not like each other. Melissa and I walked off as Wilden talked to Ali to calm her down. We got back to Melissa's cabin and stepped inside. This girl was loaded. So loaded her fridge appeared to have no food that wasn't a vegetable and bottled drinks.

She grabbed a green juice and handed it to me. She grabbed a Band-Aid out of her bag and a clear bottle. She wiped the cut clean with the clear bottle stuff and then put the Band-Aid and told me to drink the juice.

"How do you know Ali?" I asked her.

"Ali and I have a long history. My sister and her have been friends for a long time. Just between you and I, I wish my sister would get some better friends."

"You're from Rosewood?"

"Are you?"

"No, I'm from England, of course. Ali told me about it. Umm, thank you for the juice and the Band-Aid, I need to get going." I said.

"Where?" she asked.

"My friend, I'm sure she's looking for me."

"Oh, well it was nice to meet you, Wren."

I nodded and walked out the door. The truth was I could feel Melissa flirting slightly with her body language, I'd learned about in Psych 101. I didn't want to give her the wrong message. I was about to leave for England. She was beautiful, but she would never accept me. Maybe I have a fear of intimacy.

"Wren!" Cece yelled at me.

"Hey Cece."

"Where have you been? I was looking for you all over!"

"I didn't realize you were babysitting me."

"Wren that's not funny!"

"Well maybe I'm sick of playing your little petty game of working your way back into your family. Especially when that family is just an abandoning mother, a mentally abusive father, an avoidant brother, a psychotic little sister, and you!"

"Wow, Wren. At least I try to have a family."

"Why would I want anything to do with my family? They left us there, Cece! They are the reason we had to drug an entire hospital staff and break into a mans office to get one bloody week out of that place! We should plotting revenge on them!"

"Revenge? Who are you?"

"I'm leaving Cece. I'm going back to Rosewood. I'll see you back at the hospital at the end of the week."

"Where are you going?!"

"I don't know. I just need to get away."

I ran back to my cabin and packed my bags. But then I realized she was right. She was my ride here. I had no money. I had no where to go. Luckily I only had 2 more days here. So instead I locked the door, shut all the blinds, turned off all the lights, and went downstairs. I opened the computer and within minutes knew exactly what I was doing. I made a fake social media account and found Ali. I added her. She had posted a "status" about me.

 _Can't believe how pathetic some guys can be. Make sure you're worthy of my time before you try playing with my heart._

Below it were comments.

 **Aria:** _Sorry babe. Love you. Let's hang the day you get back to catch up! xoxo_

 **Emily:** _Men suck._

 **Hannah:** _Let's kick his ass! :)_

I sat staring at the screen for 20 minutes. Minute by minute, the anger grew. I felt rage inside me. I felt heat rising on my neck. Of course, Cece had no page. Jessica Dilaurentis did though. The most ignorant part of it all was every single person seemed to just leave their phone numbers on this website. I clicked back to Ali's page, I saw another comment.

 **Spencer:** _Not sure what this is about, but hopefully you have the grace to keep personal things offline._

It couldn't be. She was the only comment that didn't infuriate me. I clicked on the page. It looked just like her. I remembered her. But I remembered what happened to her... Spencer's discharge really bothered me. Not because she got out, because of what they did to her before. I've never been a fan of zapping someone's brain, forcing them to forget. That wasn't even the weirdest part though. The weirdest part was when Spencer's "mother" was a completely different woman. But did Spencer know that? Of course not. But how do you tell someone all of that? Umm, hey Spencer, when you were little, your mom left you with me but I was Bethany and then a mystery woman stole you after you got brain zapped into oblivion. No. I admired her beauty for a few moments and then shut the computer off.

I went and flopped into bed. That night I dreamt of Spencer again. I woke up early, very early. The clock said 6:30 am. I took a shower, brushed my teeth, and went upstairs. Luckily the cabin had food in it. I made coffee and toast with jam. I took my testosterone pill. I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror and smiled. My short dark curly hair, my brown eyes, my daily stubble, all of it made me happy. I loved being a man.

After breakfast, I went downstairs and read some psychology articles online. I opened the social media page and saw Ali had deleted Spencer's comment. Mrs. Dilaurentis had commented on it.

 **Jessica:** _I miss you dearly. I hope I can see my favorite daughter soon._

Ali had replied to her.

 **Ali:** _I'm your only daughter._

HA. If she only knew. Ali was under the assumption Cece was just a random girl who became her best friend. One night Cece had got snockered beyond belief and told Ali a story of Bethany Young. Not only did she blame me for Marion's death, she made me seem like a crazy homicidal woman who was still in existence at Radley. Ali dared her that night to scare Bethany. They both shunned me for suggesting Bethany was misunderstood. I got that Ali didn't get the story, but Cece knew. She was just doing anything to fit in with Ali.

I started thinking. Maybe all these women, these destructive assholes, needed a taste of their own medicine. They thought it was funny and cool to mock, belittle, and humiliate people. They found it acceptable to treat people disposable, as if humans that weren't in their friend group were unworthy of their attention. It was repulsive. I immediately started searching around of ways to get even. I found burner phones, alias' to hide behind, all I would need. The only thing I needed was money, a team, and a timeline they'd never see coming. And best of all, I would make them believe it was Alison herself doing all of it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Once we were back in the hospital, the majority of my time was spent in the library. It was a busy time for all the minors about to become adults and get out of here. I read books that would help me not only trap Alison and her little minions, I would make Cece my little bitch. Within a week I had an articulate plan to make her take the fall after a few years of my plan to make them believe she was the mastermind behind the A game. I would throw them off course, then hit them where it hurts and go out with a bang. I was going to be the best damn villain there ever was.

I had everyone in the hospital scared of me because they all knew I was capable of ruining them. I'm a damn king! I shoved a nurse out of her office, grabbed some duct tape, handcuffs, and scissors. It was then I saw what would become my signature... A black hoodie. I put it on and stuffed the scissors, handcuffs, and duct tape in the pocket. I winked at the nurse, gave a head nod, and walked down to Cece's room. I walked in and slowly shut the door behind me, smiling evilly.

"Hey C. How you feeling?" I asked, innocently.

She was sitting on her bed with a book. She looked up and sweetly smiled.

"Oh just catching up on some Calculus. What's with the hoodie?" She asked, laughing.

I laughed and grabbed her head, smashing it into a wall until she was unconscious and the wall was a little bloody. I handcuffed her to the bed, duct-taped her mouth shut and cut off a chunk of her hair. I walked out the door and hollered at a nurse. She walked up reeking of cigs.

"2 things, Sherie. We have a little mess in Cece's room I'll need you to take care of tonight, but stay away for another hour even if you hear screams, and I need a cig and lighter."

"Well I'm sorry Wren, I don't have anymore."

"Sherie, let's be clear. You're expecting me to believe you reek of cigarettes and you have the willpower to not have a few on you? Don't lie to me or you'll end up just like Cece."

She grabbed 2 and a lighter and handed them to me. She was shaking from fear. It only made me happier, more powerful. I walked back into Cece's room, she was waking up and started crying. She tried to scream, but I smacked her.

"Let's get this straight, Cece. This is my game. You're just a pawn. Nothing more. And if I hear you scream again, I'll continue cutting off your hair until you look like Charles again."

She cried but kept quiet. I pulled up a chair beside her bed and lit up the cigarette. That first puff... pure bliss.

"Great, so here's what's going to go down, Cece. You're going to stay here for a few years, you can go to college at Hollis. Get close to Jason, we need more info on him. He's a loner. You're going to keep an eye on Ali and her minions, and you'll take pics and report them back to me. I'll be doing some recruitment for the A team. If the girls ever come close to finding my identity, you will take the fall or I'll kill you in the most brutal way possible and tell everyone, including young Toby, how YOU killed his mother. Nod for yes, no isn't an option."

She nodded. I got up and patted her on the head.

"Great, see you around little pawn."

I walked out of the room and over to the psychiatrists office. He wasn't in, so I just took $50 from his desk drawer he always leaves cash (probably for me). I put on a suit of his and walked out of the hospital, no questions asked. I walked out of the building and down the road, smiling at everyone. I walked into a grill and ordered a coffee. I sat by the window and opened the newspaper. I looked up and saw Ali and the girl I presumed to be Aria mocking and running away from a girl with glasses. She seemed like the outcast, aka perfect for the A team. I ordered another coffee and told them I had to go grab someone outside.

"Excuse me!" I shouted at her.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"You looked like you could use a friend, I could too. Will you come drink a cup of coffee with me? I already ordered you one so it's going to be terribly embarrassing if you say no." I said, smiling at her.

"Well, I do trust Brits. I'm Mona, what's your name?" she asked.

"Wren."

We shook hands and walked back in. She told me all about how Ali had been bullying her for a few years and she was sick of it and ready for Ali to get a taste of her own medicine. I agreed. She even gave me a few other recruitment names. As long as I had -A team members here, I could easily be in Oxford while they played for a while. We were almost done drinking our coffee when a man came up behind me.

"Wren Kingston?" he asked.

Fear ran through my body. I turned slowly. Who was this person? Why did he look like me?

"Can I help you?"

"Oh! You're British... Um, I think I'm your brother. I just found out about you." he said.

"I had a brother but I haven't heard from him since I was really little." I said.

"Yeah! My-err-our mom was kind of a major bitch... well, still is... but she mixed some meds from her doctor with alcohol and confessed at a Christmas party she had another child she gave up due to... well... mental issues."

"Wow, sounds like the mother I remember. What's your name?"

"Ezra."

"Well Ezra, would you like to join Mona in guiding me around the city? I'm new here."

"Sure! It's been a long summer."

"Where do you go to school, Ezra?"

"Hollis. I start this semester."

"I'm considering Hollis too. I have some friends going there I'd like to keep an eye on." I said.

We all got up and walked out of the place. Mona showed me the church, the grill, a coffeeshop, even a bus station. I felt way more capable after her tour. Now to decide between Oxford and Hollis.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* _beep beep*_

 _"_ Oh, that's my ride! See ya guys!" Mona yells and jumps into a black car.

"What's up with that chick?" Ezra asks.

"Oh, she's helping me with a little side project. So do you like Hollis from what you've seen?" I ask.

"Um, it's an education. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little disappointed. Ya know... Our mother has a fortune and she makes me stay close to home."

"So, if you were to say have a choice...?"

"It depends on the school."

"Oxford?"

"Oh of course! I would take Oxford in a heartbeat."

"Well, that's my choice right now. Oxford or Hollis."

"What could possibly be keeping you here, Wren?"

"Well, for starters, I haven't had a family my entire life like you, Ezra. I'd love to bond with a brother. And my side project, while doable overseas, is going to prove to be quite difficult if I'm farther."

"Maybe I could help with your project! And then you'd oversee everything, like the boss. You could make trips back here occasionally and we can go grab a beer or just stay in and chat."

"You'd do that for me? Even if it were... not technically legal and a little evil?"

"Hey, what are brothers for right?" he laughs.

We walk over to a park bench and sit, sipping our coffee.

"So what's the plan after Hollis?"

"Nice subject change little bro. I want to be an English teacher. I love to write and read. What about you, Mr. Oxford?"

"I want to become a doctor. I already have pre-med classes complete and exams passed. At this point it's just preparing for my flight."

"When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow. That's why if you're serious about this project, we need to have a meeting with Mona, Cece, and anyone they've recruited."

"Great, let's get started."

We walk back to my car and get in. I call Mona and Cece and tell them about the meetup. We head to an older hotel a few miles outside of town called the Lost Woods Resort. We walk into the lounge. Ezra makes up a name and buys a room. His phone rings, he pulls it out and I see Alison's face on the calling screen. He denies it.

"Just my girlfriend, I can call her back later." he says to me.

We walk to the room and shut the door, waiting for Mona. It's dead silence for the first few minutes, but then I decide to pry a little.

"So, this girlfriend, what's she like?"

"Oh, she's uh... sophisticated. Wise beyond her years. Pretty hot of course." he laughs.

"What makes you think we're brothers, Ezra?"

"Well... My mom told me she had a child. She gave it up for adoption at Radley due to mental health issues."

"What was the name?"

"She didn't tell me, but I went through some old records and I found something about Bethany Young. But that was a dead end."

"Oh? Why? Is this Brittany Young too young?"

"Bethany, not Brittany. No, she just disappeared. Weirdest thing. But since I couldn't find a future on this Bethany, I did some digging into her past.. and WOW..."

"Wow?" I ask. Was this it? Was he about to tell me my entire past?

"Turns out her real name wasn't Bethany Young at all, her real name was Ava DiLaurentis. She was Kenneth DiLaurentis and a woman named Katherine Williams. I guess Katherine died of mysterious causes in a garage fire. Her sister, Marion Cavanaugh also passed away. Kenneth is somehow still around, though he has a reputation, as most of the DiLaurentis family does, in Rosewood." Ezra is so engrossed in his story he barely hears Mona knock.

"Come in!" I yell.

Behind her are 3 boys, a girl, and Cece. I walk over behind them and shut the door and lock it. I also close the blinds, just to be safe. They all sit down and look at me, completely silent.

"Alright, here's the deal. I am your boss for this operation. You all are to never speak a word of what I tell you or what other members confide in you. Recruitments, you're up first, why do you want in?" I ask.

"Um, hi, I'm Lucas. I want to help you get even with Ali. She's made my life so awful."

Ezra looks up at me for a moment, confused. I nod at him and give a reassuring hand gesture to signify I'll explain when they're done. Lucas sits back down, he looks like a typical shy nerdy outcast. A taller man stands up, I immediately recognize that he's a jock. The strong scent of cheap men's body spray, the overly confident smirk, the ultra groomed hair... I already don't like him, but I know he'll be one of the least suspected due to jock stereotypes.

"Hey, I'm Noel, not sure what we're supposed to be saying up here but uhhh.. I believe in karma and justice. And when karma isn't doing enough, that's when the justice comes in. That's me, I'm justice... and yeah..."

"Thank you, Noel, you can sit now." I say, interrupting his awful speech.

"I'm Maya, I plan on going away from Rosewood for a while and coming back as the perfect sneaky close friend. I tried getting along with those girls when we were younger, none of them even know who I am."

"I'm Caleb. I don't actually go to Rosewood yet, I just know Mona from online hack forums, but I know the right team to be on will be this one in the long run."

"Great, you're all in. Mona, you've checked them for microphones or ulterior motives I presume?"

"Of course, Wren."

"Great, let's get started then shall we? I'm Wren, I'm your boss as previously mentioned. Will anyone ever know that we know each other? No. The most any of you should know of each other outside these walls is exactly how well you knew each other before this. We are the -A Team. Now, Ezra, I wasn't completely honest with you. I know Alison, we all know Alison, except Caleb probably, and she is terrible. Absolutely atrocious. She gossips, lies, thieves, and manipulates everyone around her. Her wicked friends are becoming just as bad. Just the other day I saved Mona from one of their torments. So here's the plan, for the next 4 years, I want all of you to ruin these girls. Make them paranoid, make them fearful. While all of that is going on, Ezra and I will be at college. Mona will throw them off when they start digging, giving herself as collateral but I will, of course, get you out of Radley, dear. I have hookups there. They'll think everything is fine, and you give them a few days. In those few days we'll have meetings. Mona will set up an unhackable server for us tonight. Then we repeat the Mona cycle with randomly selected people. After the 4 years, Ezra will make Aria fall in love with him. Think of it as my treat buddy, I know you two will be perfect for each other once she matures a bit and Ali isn't sucking the life out of her. Caleb, you're going to make Hanna swoon which won't be hard, just read literally any current women's magazine. Maya, you will get close to Emily. She doesn't seem into romance. Cece, Noel, Lucas, and Mona, you'll mostly be doing behind the scenes work. Choose your own love interests apart from our Jason deal, Cece. Lucas become close as a friend to Hanna to slightly distract her because she seems very into love triangles like Twilight, Noel will try to distract Aria for a little while, then we'll have another gig for you. Mona, distract Hanna with bad friend accusations and anything else you find intriguing in those girly magazines. And I'll be slowly, very very slowly, making Spencer mine. Good?"

They all start talking at once.

"Silence. One at a time. Noel?" I say.

"My second gig bro?" Noel asks.

"We'll discuss it later. Stay focused, stay present. Cece." I say.

"I know our previously discussed plan, but maybe we can talk about Jason? It's really creeping me out. He's like my brother." she says.

"He's not. Your families whole Charles DiLaurentis story is a lie. We'll discuss it further later. Ezra put the remaining puzzle pieces together for me about our past, C. Which brings me to the next question, Ezra?"

"Aria? She's way too young, dude! I'm not doing it."

"When you meet her she won't be. Don't think of her as she is now, think of her in 4 years. Maya?"

"Emily really just needs a friend?"

"She needs someone to show her she is important, loved, accepted unconditionally. She needs compassion and warmth. Give that to her while still keeping her interested as a friend. Lucas?"

"What about Ali?"

"That's my question too!" Mona chirps in.

"Oh, we'll let her reign and make some more enemies for 3 years. Then I'll have one of you, or possibly myself, make a trip back and take care of her personally. Everyone will be so in shock for an entire year, searching everywhere for this young girl, that they'll never notice an entire wave of newcomers into their small town. Caleb?"

"Hanna Marin on Facebook, just looked her up, looks like she's going through an awkward cute chubby stage after losing some weight but going farther and becoming popular. My guess, this girl is going to be smoking hot by the time we meet. What's going to make her like me?"

"Caleb, don't be so insecure. Trends may change frequently in the girl world but girls ALWAYS go for 2 things, caffeine and bad boys. Be a dick and then make up for it with a latte. Simple. You have 3 years to find a way to stalk a pretty girl, I have confidence. Any other questions?"

They all shake their heads no.

"Great, then just to recap, you are to do nothing but watch them in silence and to NEVER get caught unless instructed or you will have severe consequences. Some may even be fatal. We will pursue identities, and should we meet each other we keep those identities up unless we are in meetings. Raise your hands to agree."

Everyone raises their hands. They all look around smiling.

"Welcome to the -A team everyone! Let's order some pizza and open up the booze!"

I blast the stereo and Mona pops open a champagne bottle. Noel opens up the scotch. I walk outside and order some pizzas for the group. We go back in and have one last night of fun teenage life before I go to Oxford.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **4 years later.**

It's been exactly 4 years since I've set foot in Rosewood. 3 years since Alison disappeared. Knowing that some devious manipulative bitch got away from me makes my skin crawl with anger. I texted the rest of the group. We make a plan to meet up later. I walk in to grab a coffee and run straight into Hanna. She knocks 2 lattes all over both of us and I quickly grab the cup from the ground.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry!" she says.

"No problem, really. It's an old shirt." I say, smiling.

"Really? I was just grabbing some lattes for a friend of mine, I know her dad has closets full, you should come get a new shirt, please. It'll help me feel better." she insists.

"Well alright then. 3 lattes to go, 1 soy." I yell at the barista.

"Oh! Actually all 3 soy." she yells at the same barista.

I hand the barista a $20 bill. Hanna and I introduce ourselves to each other. She hands us the coffees and gives me my change. We walk back to Hanna's car and she drives straight to the Hastings house. Caleb found all the houses about 2 years ago and sent all of us pictures for reference. She parks in the driveway and grabs a drink of coffee. Hanna's phone buzzes, she looks instantly sad.

"Something wrong?" I ask.

"Just my boyfriend. He seems like he's barely into me. We've been friends since we were little, I don't know how there's just no spark." she says.

"Hanna, you will find love. Maybe not with this guy, but you will. It will be passionate, consuming, and everything you're looking for. I can tell you're much more than meets the eye. I once met a girl I was instantly in awe of, but I let her go before we really ever got to talk."

I think of Spencer. Then I realize I just confessed my feelings to one of her best friends. I had to change it before she caught on.

"We better get this coffee to Spencer. She's a maniac without her caffeine." she laughs.

We walk into the Hastings house and I see Melissa sitting on the couch, reading. She is beautiful, but she's not Spencer. I wonder if she even recognizes me. Spencer comes downstairs and the silence is gone.

"Oh my gosh! Thank you so much, Han! I've been dying trying to cram this essay due next week." Spencer calls, hugging Hanna.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Wren."

"Spencer."

We shake hands. Melissa finally looks up and stares at me for a few minutes, starting to remember.

"Wren? Oh my God! What a small world!" she gets up and runs over to hug me.

"Melissa, great to see you again." I say.

"What are you doing back in Rosewood? And how do you know Hanna?" she asks.

"Oh, I just finished up my education and got an offer to be an MD here. Hanna and I ran into each other, quite literally, as you can see from the stains." I say, we both laugh a bit.

"We should catch up tonight." she says, smiling.

I look over, Hanna and Spencer look angered. Melissa shakes her head to tell me not to ask. I decide to anyways. Any drama can be used against them later.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"There's this stupid troll online, trolling all of our Ali forums. Saying she was stupid and rude." Spencer says.

"Do you ever answer them?" I ask.

"Ew, no. First of all, you have to be of the sleaziest type to put rude comments online anonymously. Which of course they do because it's Rosewood and they act like we don't know everyone hated Ali. You look like you care when you respond, though. And obviously, no one cares about the lives of anonymous online assholes. So what are we left doing? Drinking coffee, wishing the trolls would disappear since we've done nothing to them, and pretending it doesn't hurt that people say the rudest things online. Could they scream 'everyone hates me in real life' any louder than when they click anonymous to be a dick? Get over yourself, obviously, no one cares about your opinion or you would be able to say it without a mask. Right, Spenc?" Hanna says.

I feel a slight sting knowing all of what she said was probably true about not only myself but most of the -A team.

"Yeah, Han. Cold but true. I wish we could show them how it affects us. We're just trying to live normal lives, why target us?" Spencer responds, sipping her latte.

"Didn't Ali make some rude posts and comments too though?" I ask.

"She did... But she always ballsy enough to never go anonymous. That we know of at least. I think we're closer to each other than while Ali was still around for sure, but we still miss our friend." Spencer says.

"I understand," I respond.

We all drink our coffee and I notice Melissa still looking at me. I turn to her and she's smiling.

"Sorry, something on my face?" I ask.

"No, your shirt. We need to change it." she says.

"Oh you can just direct me the way and I'll-" I say.

"No, you need a woman's fashion advice. Right this way." she insists.

We walk down the hall into her father's office. She opens a wardrobe and pulls out a light green long sleeved button up shirt and black tie.

"Mint will compliment your skin tone and hair perfectly." she says.

She reaches up and moves a piece of hair out of my face. I could tell in that moment, Melissa was desperate. And from what I can tell, not fond of her sister or her sisters' friends. I reach down and kiss her. She grabs me and pulls me in deeper. I pull away for a moment. She looks at me as if she's already fallen in love. I turn away and switch the shirts. I turn back and she's kissing me again. Damn, she's way too into me.

"So you never answered my question about catching up tonight." she says.

"Yeah, let's do that. I'll add your phone number now?" I ask.

This is a trick of ours. Caleb and Mona have already hacked the phone towers so I have everyone in Rosewood's phone number at a glance. I pretend to be typing over her phone number already saved, then show it to her as evidence.

I walk back out to the living room, Spencer is outside while Hanna is sitting on the sofa reading a magazine. I walk outside to where Spencer is and light up a cigarette. She chuckles at me in disbelief.

"Problem?" I ask.

"Aren't you a doctor? I thought you were supposed to tell people to stay away from those things." she says.

"Ahh, yeah I do have to at times. Feels very hypocritical. But I am trying to stop. I got hooked when I turned 18. I was in the UK and finally felt free of my past and just learned some bad behavior I guess."

"Wait, you were in the UK? As in you moved there? From where?"

Oh shit.

"Well I was born there, but my family decided to move when I was 13 to Iceland. So I moved back to go to Oxford when I was 18."

"Whoa, why so late?"

"What?"

"Well, a lot of European students go to school all year round so they can go to college when they're 16. Sorry for the interrogation, I just like to make sure you're good enough for my sister." she says.

"Because of the move I was held back a year. My parents divorced, so it was a rough time on all of us. You think I'm going after your sister?" I say.

"Hmm. Yes."

"Hm. I'm not for the reasons you think. Spencer, this is going to sound super weird but can we talk alone soon? I have a place up in Philly." I say.

"Why don't you have a place here?" she asks.

"Rosewood isn't exactly booming. Not a lot of real estate here. Are you sure you're asking for your sister still?"

We smile at each other. She starts laughing a little.

"Fine. Last question. Do you have a girlfriend?" she asks.

"Nope. But I've got my eye on someone special." I say, looking at her.

That night I walk back to the grille. I text Melissa and the rest of the group. We decide to meet up. Luckily, Melissa is the last to show so I can fill them in on my afternoon. Mona and Noel act like they're into each other. Ezra sits by me so we can pretend we're brothers. Cece pretends to be the desperate woman into Ezra and Caleb. Lucas and Maya are close friends. Melissa shows up, she instantly looks disappointed it isn't just the 2 of us. She sits beside me, across from Mona.

"So, what's all this?" she asks me.

"A drink out with friends." I say.

The waitress comes by and we all order several rounds of alcoholic drinks. Mona has managed to get all the underage -A team fake ID's. Melissa opens up after her 3rd drink.

"I'm kinda happy Ali is gone. She was an awful influence on everyone." she blabbers, half drunk.

"Agreed." everyone says.

"Yeah? You guys are my friends, right? I can tell you secrets?" she continues.

"Of course, love." I answer her.

"I killed Bethany Young." she whispers. I nearly choke on my drink.

"Who? And why?!" Mona asks.

"She was this girl, this young beautiful girl... She looked so much like Ali, and Ali had been ruining my sisters life. I thought I hit Ali, it was Bethany according to the autopsy."

Melissa begins crying, Noel instantly comes to her side for comfort. Mona looks at me, smirking.

"Mona, can I speak with you in private for a moment?" I ask.

We walk into the back room and she closes the door, still smirking.

"Yes, Bethany?" she asks.

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

"You really think you give us all this access to information and a private server and I'm not going to skip trace my own shady boss?" she asks.

"Who else knows?"

"No one. But I want the full story to keep quiet."

"How's this? You keep quiet or you die."

"Wren, I'm not going to tell anyone. I'm on your side. I just want the truth. I like to know who I'm working for."

"Fine. Cece and I met in Radley. Before I had transitioned, and before she had transitioned. Her name is Charles. She believes she's a DiLaurentis. She's actually a Drake. As in Mary, Spencer's birth mother. Ezra put some remaining puzzle pieces together for me. I'm the DiLaurentis child. Ava, to be exact. They changed my name before I could even remember it and dropped me at a sanitarium. Cece and I were forced to become bad people to become ourselves and escape. Ali and her friends were awful to all of us, but Spencer is the exception. We must treat her with mercy until she crosses us. I plan on telling her everything soon. But I want to become her friend first." I say.

"Friend or more?"

"Spencer would never go for a guy like me."

"Are you kidding? You're hot, you're British, you're smart and witty, your entire persona is basically her soulmate."

"You really think so?"

"Of course."

"Mona you are my closest ally in this. Once you've been caught I plan on having a lot more for you to stay involved. Don't betray my trust."

We walk out of the closet and back to the table. Melissa is fully drunk now. Noel is being a gentleman to her, assisting her in every way and getting her water and coffee. I see a perfect opportunity. I step outside and call Spencer.

"Hello?" she answers.

"Spencer! Hey, I just wanted to let you know, a few friends of mine and I went out drinking tonight and your sister is legless. Absolutely hammered. And I thought you should know because the person taking care of her is Noel who I know has a reputation."

"Oh my gosh, Wren please stay with her until I get there. I don't trust Noel at all." she says.

She hangs up before I can even answer. I think if Noel being on the team is really worth it. Everyone knows of his reputation. However, if I get rid of him at this point he'll probably out all of us. Plus no one suspects the easiest target to really be in on it. I walk back inside and sit down next to Melissa.

"Hey Wren, you're so cute." she says. Noel looks enraged.

"Thanks, how's your coffee? Your sister is coming to pick you up."

"It's alright. Spencer?! Oh God, that's the last person I want to see while I'm tipsy."

"You're not tipsy, love. But you will be helping us soon, even after you sober up. Just remember that."

Spencer comes running in looking worried seeing Noel next to her sister. She grabs Melissa's arm and pulls her up. I hand her Melissa's bag.

"Thank you, Wren." she says, smiling at me.

They turn and walk away. We all look at each other happily.

"Like taking candy from a baby." Maya says.

We all laugh and clink our glasses.


End file.
